I'll Bury My Love For You
by LoVe JH writer15
Summary: AU Earth in which Clarke really is a princess and Bellamy is her guard turned secret lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is the first chapter of the story I plan to update during the summer because when the 100 goes on hiatus so does my story Loving You is a Bloodsport since I follow the show's storyline and twist it as my plot. **

**I won't update this probably for another two weeks but I had time today to post it and I wanted to give you all a little taste of it! Before you ask… yes this story will contain smut. I will try my best to make it good but go easy on me!**

**Basically, this is an AU story where I change all that happened to the Earth after the Cataclysm. I wanted to set the stage for the drama to come so I moved pretty quick to introduce most of my characters, but tell me if you think it's too rushed. I read and take in all your reviews; it helps me be a better writer!  
**

One

The Cataclysm had been a bloodbath, to put it mildly. ¾ of the Earth's population was lost from the nuclear fallout and battles themselves. In the end, a limited number of areas were survivable and the diminished human population agreed to lay down their bombs and create four kingdoms with their own peoples, lands, and boundaries.

The four kingdoms split the remaining land of the East Coast of the North American continent, the region that had once boasted world supremacy. Now, it was a ragtag collection of territories distributed to four rulers.

The kingdom furthest north, susceptible to harsh winters and storms, were known only as the Grounders and they refused to choose a king and queen, writing it off as superficial and ridiculous. Instead, they had a chiefdom with heads who spoke for the people accordingly.

The kingdom located near what was formally mid-Virginia enjoyed a variety of rivers and plant life, as well as some lethal animals mutated and hardened by the Cataclysm. This kingdom was known as Phoenix and was presided over by King Jake and Queen Abby Griffin.

The kingdom closest to Phoenix was called the Ark as an ironic reference to the Bible event since in the Ark, there was constant rainfall and flood. King Thelonious Wells ruled alone as his wife had died during the chaos of the Cataclysm and he'd vowed to never love another in respect to the woman he'd met in his boyhood.

The fourth kingdom closest to the south of the country was Arcadia, a territory of mostly farmers and laborers born on the land and accustomed to harvests and tilling crops. It was the poorest of the kingdoms, but had the greatest population.

The four kingdoms were in no way a permanent solution to the World War turned Apocalypse and was only a way to salvage the Earth before humans were forced to take to the skies. There were still many problems not dealt with. For instance, if one kingdom threatened to take over another, would the remaining two have to intervene? Would that escalate the conflict?

As it was Arcadia was fond of playing around the borders of the Ark's territory and angering King Thelonious by never actually stepping into his land but aggravating nearby villagers. The Ark had complained to Phoenix but the Griffins were unsure how to proceed. They offered to send more of their troops to serve as guards in the Ark, but beyond that they did not want to add to tensions.

The Grounders kept to themselves in the north and political affairs were left to the Ark and Phoenix where most of the pre-Cataclysm lawyers, activists, doctors, and scientists had ended up. Arcadia, like the Grounders, did not have a formal monarchy. Instead, there was a council of five men who made the decisions in an oligarchic fashion.

* * *

Fifteen years after the Cataclysm, the Phoenix kingdom was flourishing and on that September day, the entire kingdom was preparing for a grand celebration: the 18th birthday of Princess Clarke, who was not only coming of age but entering the world of womanhood. Unfortunately, the princess was not enjoying her party.

"This is a load of crap." Clarke grumbled in her bedchambers.

Her best friend, Raven Reyes, braided her hair humming in agreement, but letting her rant to get the pent-up frustration out.

"My parents want the world to see I'm on the market not because turning 18 apparently means I'm a baby machine open for business."

Raven snorted.

"It's not funny, Raven. They want to marry me off to Wells."

"Wells _Jaha_? The stuck-up Ark prince? God forbid."

"I know! Wells criticizes everything and anything. He's terrible to his servants and basically anyone he considers below him. I'm not too fond of King Thelonious either."

"Yeah, but your parents are."

"Hence their excitement to pack me off to the Ark without even asking for a dowry."

"Damn, the Griffins are losing their daughter and not gaining a good cow or yak in return? The travesty." She shook her head dramatically and Clarke burst into laughter.

"Clarke, honey!" her mother's voice sounded from behind the door.

"I'll be out soon. Raven's finishing up my hair."

"Are you in your dress?"

"Not yet, but I promise I'll get there." Clarke rolled her eyes and Raven grinned, finishing the intricate braid and tying it into a crown-shaped bun on Clarke's head.

"The guests have arrived. Thelonious traveled all morning to make it to your party. Make sure you give him a warm welcome and spend time with Prince Wells."

"Yes, Mom, fine."

"And, Clarke, hurry!" Abby reminded her, her heels clacking down the corridor.

"Are you ready for this, girl?" Raven asked and Clarke took a deep breath as she slipped into the crimson ballroom dress and dark heels that added four inches to her petite size.

"I feel nauseous, honestly."

"Do not vomit on that dress; it is a masterpiece! I helped you choose it, remember?"

Clarke stared at her reflection in the floor-length mirror in the corner of her room and sighed.

"It's beautiful, Rae, but knowing that this dress is for this party and this party is the start of an arranged marriage makes things too depressing to enjoy."

Raven came up behind her, still a few inches taller in her own heels, and put her chin on Clarke's shoulder giving her an encouraging smile.

"If tonight is your last night as a single girl, you need to enjoy the hell out of it. Drink. Laugh. Let your hair down. Fuck a stranger."

"Raven!"

The tanned girl laughed at the flush that crept over her friend's pale skin.

"What? You really want to lose your virginity to Wells?"

"I don't want to have sex with Wells or anyone else for that matter."

"Fine, be the demure virgin, you do you. I turned 18 two weeks ago and my parents are on the same wavelength as yours. You think I'll make it that easy for them? I'm getting some tonight and nothing's gonna stop me."

Clarke remembered that Raven was probably feeling the same way she was. Clarke may have been the princess of Phoenix with a duty to her people, but Raven was being forced into marriage as well. The Reyes were the most skilled mechanical engineers in the kingdom and probably the Earth. Clarke had polite interactions with Matthews and Amara Reyes, but nothing more. They were strict and kind of hypocritical, but they were prime advisors to Clarke's parents and through them Clarke had met her best friend in the world as toddlers huddled in underground bunkers as their parents fought in the Cataclysm.

Clarke supposed they should be thankful they weren't dead or mutated from the Cataclysm, but the thought of spending her life with Wells Jaha in the Ark kingdom reminded her she had plenty to argue about.

"You know what, you're right."

"I am?" Raven's almond eyes widened comically. "How unexpected. What exactly am I right about?"

"Tonight. It is my birthday, isn't it? I deserve one last night of freedom before my parents make this decision in my life."

"Atta girl! Sex and booze time!"

Clarke laughed.

"Hold it there, crazy, we have to be discreet about it. All of our parents will be there as well as various distinguished guests from two of the kingdoms. We have roles to play before we indulge in any fun."

"It sucks being so beautiful and admired. If we were peasants, we could marry whoever we wanted."

"Are you asking to be a peasant?"

She thought about it but then scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Then I wouldn't live in this castle and have access to all the technology I want. What's a mechanic without tools?"

"That's what I thought. We'd better hurry before my mom comes back and decides to use her key on my bedroom door."

"Hold on." Raven straightened the tight black dress so it properly adorned her sleek shape and grinned devilishly. "Party time."

* * *

Octavia Blake groaned as her brother fidgeted in his suit for the millionth time.

"Bellamy, quit messing up your collar!" she chastised, arranging his dark jacket and white shirt underneath as it was before he fiddled with it. "Can you act your age, please?"

Bellamy grumbled under his breath but dropped his hands to his sides stiffly. He hadn't wanted to come to this damn ball, but Octavia turned her puppy dog eyes on him, going as far as crying fake tears and he'd caved like she'd known he would. Technically, they were invited to events at the Phoenix castle because Bellamy was a rising cadet in the ranks of the Phoenix Guard. His commander praised him constantly and told him he's make a great military leader before long. He had made amazing progress in the mere year he'd been training as a cadet.

The Blakes had not been a wealthy family and they'd lived in a small cottage on the outskirts of the castle and main village, but after their father abandoned them and their mother fell sick, Bellamy stepped up for his sister. He got the position as an entering cadet into the guard and by the time his mother succumbed to the cancer, he and Octavia were sharing a modest chamber in the Guard Wing in the most removed area of the castle.

Bellamy had been a guard a year but he had never met the king and queen he served or their daughter for that matter. He heard stories of their benevolent rule and the unparalleled beauty of the princess, but he had no time for gossip. His sister had turned sixteen and she was too free spirited for her own good. She wanted love and money and a prince charming and he just wanted her to attend the village school and pursue some sort of career.

The Princess' coming of age ball had caught Octavia's attention in the village square and she'd screamed at her brother for not telling her earlier. She used all the money she'd saved from the side job she did as a seamstress to buy a modest dress she could spiff up and wear to the ball. He had to admit she had done a nice job. Octavia had pulled her brown hair over one bare shoulder and applied some shine to her face that accentuated her bright blue eyes, which matched the color of her dress.

While Octavia preened and giggled at the attention of all the young men at the ball, Bellamy was glaring at anyone who strayed too close to his baby sister while shifting in the suit Octavia had made him wear.

"You can't wear your damn cadet uniform!" she had said and he wished he hadn't listened.

He felt like an idiot in the black suit with his messy brown hair on display. Octavia had assured him the distraught waves were attractive and though Bellamy had never had trouble getting girls, he had never been near these type of girls. Girls in high heels with tight dresses made out of materials he wasn't aware existed.

"Are you listening to me, Bell? No, of course you're not. I guess I'll just be going then." Octavia said but he grabbed her arm before she could wander off.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Closer to the front of the crowd. I want to be able to see the princess and back here I can barely see you."

"O…"

"I don't want to hear it, Bell. Nothing will happen to me in the main hall of the Phoenix castle! Come on, we're surrounded by high ranking military officers and political leaders. King Jaha is here with his son, did you see?"

Bellamy scowled. He was not a fan of the Jahas but that story was not one he wished to relive in that moment.

"Stay where I can see you."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, darting through the crowd, her brown hair whipping behind her.

He eventually lost track of her but he knew she wouldn't appreciate him making a scene to find her. Besides, she was right. This was the safest place in the kingdom and Octavia could use some excitement. He acknowledged it was hard for her being raised by an overprotective older brother without much company or social interactions except for the few hours she went to school or worked in the seamstress' shop.

"There she is!"

"The princess!"

Voices rose in volume so a euphony of tones were blending together at the appearance of Princess Clarke Griffin at the head of the main staircase.

Bellamy felt his jaw drop and he was grateful his sister wasn't there to see it. Still, he couldn't bring himself to care if anyone else saw his reaction because he was seeing for himself that all those rumors about the princess were more than true. She was exquisite, really from the golden hair to the ocean visible in her eyes to the regal ballroom dress she wore, the color of vermillion doing wonders for her fair skin. She was smiling beautifully and holding on to the banister as she descended the stairs in what he assumed were high heels.

She accepted the applause and shouts with small nods of her head and approached the area where the royal families were gathered, extending a hand to Prince Asshole Jaha and his father.

He kept his eyes on the princess after that, from when she took a glass of cool champagne from the banquet table to when she danced with Wells and some other eager men to when she grabbed a dark haired girl and whispered a flurry of words in her ear until they were both giggling idiotically.

"Hey, handsome, up for a spin on the wild side?" a girl in a too tight yellow dress had sidled up beside him while he was distracted and had her hands on his biceps before he could respond.

"Actually, I'm taken. For the night."

"Who by?" she was pouting but he only found the act immature.

"A princess." He grinned, moving into the crowd to approach Clarke where he had last seen her.

He was disappointed to find that the girl the princess had been talking to was still by the live orchestra, but Clarke had disappeared. He didn't think asking the friend would be a smart idea, so he surveyed the room to find Clarke himself. She wasn't there.

He frowned and was about to give up and give in to one or more of the available girls in sight when he saw a flash of a red dress and blonde hair exit through a side door. He followed Clarke outside and saw he was in the castle's garden.

The princess had strolled down the marble walkway until she reached the stone bench at the center of the rose bushes and sat with an exhale of air. Bellamy wondered if he should turn back because maybe she wouldn't want to meet him or she might be scared to see some guy had stalked her through the party.

"Who are you?"

He was startled by her gentle yet husky voice and realized it was too late to back out now. She had seen him standing awkwardly behind her and logically asked him a question.

"Uh, I- I'm a cadet for the guard."

"Did my mother send you? God, I step out for a _second_ and she's trailing me with guards. What is it now, does Wells want another dance or perhaps a kiss? You give it to him." She glared and he was taken aback by the hostility in her words.

"Actually, I'm not on duty tonight. I just wanted to… meet you." He said, feeling stupider by the minute.

Clarke's cerulean eyes narrowed on him, seemingly evaluating him. She had some sort of internal monologue going on but he didn't interrupt until she was finished and finally patted the seat beside her.

"What's your name?"

"Bellamy Blake. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Princess Griffin." He bowed before taking the offered seat and she laughed.

"Clarke. I don't need titles out here with only the roses for company."

Her laugh was infectious and Bellamy internally cursed as his pulse jumped with the sound.

"Why are you out here alone, Princess? I mean, Clarke?" he amended at her glower.

She sighed.

"If someone told you, you had one night to live out your dreams and hopes and in that one night nothing was unreachable, would you make the most of it?"

He considered her question.

"What happens the next day?"

Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"How perceptive of you, Mr. Blake. You wouldn't die or anything, but the next day let's just say things would change and most likely not for the better."

He sensed there was more to the question than she was revealing, but didn't push the matter. Instead, he said

"I'd do whatever the hell I wanted."

Clarke grinned.

"That's what I plan to do."

* * *

Time seemed to blur as one minute Clarke and Bellamy were sitting with normal conversation on the garden bench and the next minute they were pressing up against each other, her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the stable wall.

Clarke had been the one to suggest the stables, not only for their discretion but for their nearness. When she decided to take Raven's advice she knew Bellamy was the ideal candidate. He was extremely handsome and kind and like a guy she would have chosen for herself… if she had any choice.

Clarke moaned as he bunched her dress up to her waist so he could rip her underwear off. He threw it to the side and rubbed his growing erection to her exposed core. Even through his pants she could feel the bulge touching her. Wetness grew between her legs as Bellamy unbuckled his pants as he kissed and nibbled along her neck and collarbone.

Clarke saw him slipping his pants down his legs and made the rash decision of dropping her legs from his waist and choosing to kneel in front of him instead.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyes half-lidded with lust.

"Why don't you wait and find out?" she said in a husky murmur he felt in his groin.

Clarke grabbed his throbbing penis in her hand, stroking him slowly as he groaned. She licked her lips before parting them to take him into the warmth of her mouth. She alternated the pressure with her lips and intermittingly blew cold air onto the tip of his penis before bobbing back down on his impressive length once again.

She was frankly shocked she was capable of this. She had zero experience in the romance department and had only had her first kiss because the other kid had dared her and she was no coward. That had been five years ago, though, and only in private conversations with her best friend did she discuss sex. Raven would have been proud of her. Clarke had pushed all future worries to the side and was genuinely enjoying herself. And they hadn't even started yet.

Bellamy was in heaven, feeling his orgasm approaching much too soon. He wanted to come with the princess and though her lips were as perfect as they looked, this wasn't the time for that.

"Enough of that." He whispered and she released his cock with a small pout that did things to him the desperate girl from earlier could never hope to achieve. "No pouts, Princess, the main attraction is overdue, don't you think?"

He was smirking devilishly and suddenly she was on her back, the dress mixing with strewn hay and grass near the back of the stables. Bellamy hovered over her, his lips as tempting as before. She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away.

"It's my turn to lead now, Princess." He winked and she wondered what he meant before he began the torturously slow process of entering her.

She whimpered in mingled pleasure and pain. Her virginal walls were adjusting to his considerable length and he must have felt this because he began tenderly kissing her beck and ghosting over her lips, cheeks, and forehead until she tentatively rolled her hips against his, making them both groan.

After that, Bellamy took the liberty to speed up the pace of his thrusts and Clarke met him each time, crying out when he began hitting the most intimate spot of a woman's body. She felt the orgasm wash over her unexpectedly and dug her nails into his back. He hissed as she clawed at the skin exposed by his shirt, but rode out her orgasm with all the control he possessed.

Clarke was panting but Bellamy only paused for a second to kiss her before changing their positions so she was on top, her dress flowing around their intertwined bodies.

"Ride me, Princess. That's an order." His low voice made her shiver and she put her hands on his broad chest to push herself up and down.

Every slam of her hips down intensified the pleasure and she began rocking back and forth faster each time, feeling her second orgasm approaching.

"Bellamy." She moaned and for his part, he almost lost control and came right there.

Clarke had looked beautiful all regal and mysterious from across the room but having the royal princess whimpering his name, blonde locks falling from the bun and wonderful chest heaving as she rode him was something far more satisfying.

"That's it, Princess. Come for me." He urged, moving a hand between her legs to rub her sensitive clitoris until she was moaning unabashedly and losing the order of her movements to erratic jolts against him.

Bellamy grabbed her hips and took over the thrusts so she was holding on to his shoulders as he led them both to bliss.

When it was over, Clarke laid there next to Bellamy in the horse stables and gazed up at the ceiling. Neither had spoken since their shared orgasm and Clarke hated to ruin the moment, but the party would soon be ending and she had guests to wish farewells to before anyone got suspicious.

"I should be getting back."

Bellamy turned to watch her carefully stand on slightly wobbly legs to find her underwear and slip it on as she fixed her dress and hair as best she could.

"You look like you were rolling around in a barn." He said smugly and she glared at him.

"Not the look my parents need to see."

"Here." He stood after pulling his pants back on and began dusting off her dress so it regained its former glory.

He pushed the hair out of her eyes and made the ruined hair style look semi-decent. Maybe they'd think she tripped on a walk or something.

"Thank you." She said softly, her sweet breath drifting over his face.

Their eyes met and he leaned down to kiss her one last time on the plump lips he'd enjoyed so much.

"Thank you, Princess."

"Bellamy… this-

"Was a one time thing that can never be discussed?" at her guilty look he just smiled. "Don't worry I can keep a secret. And I won't hold anything against you."

"I needed a respite from my life and you were so good to me. Thank you again, Bellamy."

"Wow, a beautiful girl who happens to be princess of this kingdom is thanking me for sex? I'm really living the dream."

She laughed and he chuckled with her. There was a moment of silence before she kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Bellamy Blake."

"Good night, Clarke Griffin."

She turned to walk back to the castle but gave him one glance over her shoulder. He was still there watching her. She smiled and rushed back to her parents, awaiting the moment the guests had left and she could delight Raven with her out of character love affair.

* * *

The next morning Bellamy showed up at the commander's station for the day's assignments and found the desk empty. He waited nearly twenty minutes before Commander Young finally showed up.

"I apologize for the wait, cadet. The King summoned me."

"I understand, sir. The King comes first."

"He wanted to inform me of the security detail he'll be needing for his daughter."

"Princess Clarke?" Bellamy asked, memories of warm skin and breathy moans plaguing him.

"She will be taking a brief trip to the Ark and the King wants to ensure her protection on the journey and upon arriving at the Ark. It will be about two weeks and then she will return briefly to Phoenix."

"Briefly?"

"Yes. The Princess will be wed to Prince Wells Jaha of the Ark in less than a month! She will be visiting her future castle and returning to collect her things and plan the wedding with her parents. Isn't this exciting? A formal alliance with another kingdom! Do you know what that means for us, cadet?"

The commander began rambling about trade routes and economic surpluses and all sorts of jargon Bellamy could not focus on. His mind was stuck on the commander's first words.

'_The Princess will be wed to Prince Wells Jaha of the Ark in less than a month.' The Princess will be married. She will move to another kingdom and she will be another man's wife._

He knew it was foolish to think their brief night of passion constituted a relationship or anything meaningful. She was after all a princess and he a lowly cadet. Princesses didn't marry their staff or their servants. They married a prince. And Bellamy Blake was not a prince.

"Cadet Blake!"

Bellamy blinked and met the stare of his commander.

"I apologize, sir. I was lost in thought. You were informing me of my assignments?"

"Actually, I was giving you one very important assignment, an assignment that can prove to me you're worth an immediate promotion to Captain."

Bellamy's brown eyes widened.

"Sir?"

"You will be one of the guards appointed to Princess Clarke's visit to the Ark."

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Friendly warning: This story will contain smut so just expect it in most chapters ;) feel free to tell me how I'm doing with the scenes and characters!**

** Please check out my Supernatural/The 100 crossover fic that includes Bellarke and a cute Clarke/Sam/Dean sibling relationship.**

**Chapter Two**

Raven watched amusedly as her best friend threw clothes, shoes, and toiletries into two suitcases, muttering angrily under her breath.

"Watch your strength there, Supergirl, you might rip all your pretty ball gowns."

Clarke glared but paused in the packing whirlwind she'd become.

"It took them one night to set the date for my wedding and the second they saw Wells, they were planning my 'romantic trip to visit my betrothed's castle.'" She scoffed. "My mother's words, not mine."

"I got that."

"I have to spend two weeks with him, pretending I'm over the moon excited to marry him when I've really been acting out scenarios where I either run away or fake my own death… and then run away."

Raven laughed.

"If you ran, I'd run with you, girl."

"You would?"

"Hell yes. Who else would protect your skinny little butt?"

"My butt is not skinny! And I can take care of myself, you know."

"Ah, so you have been taking defense training. Do your parents know?"

"No, and it's best if it stays that way."

"Who's your instructor? They must have balls of steel to hide anything about the princess to the king and queen."

"His name is Finn Collins. He's a nice guy."

"What does he look like?"

"Uh, long wavy brown hair, dark eyes, taller than me by a couple inches."

"Always wears a metal bracelet on his left arm."

"Yes, he wears it for physical balance and the chain around his neck-

"Is for mental stability." Raven finished and Clarke shot her a confused look.

"And you know that how?"

"Remember how last night I goaded you into having fun and you upped the ante by having barn sex with a hot stranger?"

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Vaguely."

"Well, I had some… fun of my own. With Finn Collins or as I like to call him-Spacewalker."

"Why Spacewalker?"

"Because he made me see stars, galaxies, and so much more, if you know what I mean." Raven winked.

Clarke would have laughed and made a quip about Raven's obsession with her libido, but remembering the previous night brought her back to thoughts of Bellamy and that was a dangerous path.

She'd spent all of one hour with him and in most of that time they'd been engaged in an activity that left little room for rousing discussions about each other. She barely knew him. Apart from his name and the fact that he was a guard somewhere in the kingdom, Bellamy was a stranger. Then why couldn't Clarke stop obsessing over him?

"You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you?"

Clarke blinked and saw her friend staring at her expectantly, an elegant eyebrow raised in question.

"Something about orgasms?"

Raven huffed a laugh.

"You'd usually be right, but I was actually telling you what I know about your official security detail."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm an eavesdropper by nature. Earlier, your parents were discussing it with the commander and I happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Happened to be?"

"Chose to be…"

Clarke laughed.

"What did you find out?"

"There will be five guards assigned to you, but one of them is your personal bodyguard. He will travel in the main carriage with you while the other four travel with your luggage in the other carriage."

"I wish you were coming with me." Clarke sighed.

"I wish I was too, but my parents outright refused. They trust me as far as they can see me. The second I'm out of sight, they assume I'm causing trouble. Two weeks in another kingdom would kill them. Besides, I have my own wedding to plan. And by plan I mean sit in a chair with my ass cramping as my mother decides what the magical day will be like."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Wyatt and he is wildly unimpressive, from the way he looks to every aspect of his life. He's part of the Judicial Council that handles the legal cases the king and queen don't want to deal with."

"I'm sorry, Rae."

"Don't be. Wells is a wet blanket with the sensitivity of a feral hyena."

Clarke sighed again.

* * *

After a long conversation with her parents about staying safe and making the best of the situation- a forced, loveless marriage- King Jake and Queen Abby kissed their daughter and bid her a pleasant travel.

"Try and enjoy yourself, Clarke. I've heard the Ark has amazing bodies of water."

"Yeah, because most of the land is flooded. It's always raining, remember?"

"That was my attempt at a silver lining."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"You're going to pout the entire trip? That would be a record." Raven grinned.

"I'll be the graceful, model princess the moment we pass the Ark's entry bridge. Until then, I am free to pout all I want." She crossed her arms defiantly and Raven laughed.

The girls were walking outside the castle to the main road where the travel carriages were ready. The carriages were steered by a driver seated in an external platform where the control panels were. They were made of firm metal, made to withstand gunfire and grenades. Only the best for the royal family's travels. The original design for the carriages had been done by Raven's father and Raven had updated the rims of the wheels, as well as the combustion engine that powered the vehicles.

"Looks like your faithful guards are all set." Raven pointed out four figures standing around one of the carriages.

"They don't seem much older than us." Clarke commented.

It was true. Of the four, only one tall boy with black hair and pale blue eyes had the air of an experienced soldier. The other three ranged from lanky and awkward to stiff and unsure.

"I'm not impressed. At all."

"I thought there were five guards." Clarke said questioningly and Raven nodded.

"Your personal guard is missing. If we cross our fingers, he might be someone worthwhile. Hey, that must be him. Whoa. Can you say delicious? Damn."

Clarke turned to see the guard that had caught her friend's eye and felt her heart stutter in her chest.

_This cannot be happening to me._

"What do you mean?" Raven asked and Clarke realized she'd voiced her thought. "That guy is so attractive, I might get myself arrested just so he can handcuff me and have his way with me in a dark cell."

"Raven. That's him."

"Him who?"

"_Him._"

Clarke widened her eyes to emphasize her point and Raven's jaw dropped.

"You're not saying he's-

"My one night of uninhibited fun? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Raven gave a low whistle of sympathy and the sound caused Bellamy to look over at them. There was a moment of recognition where Clarke could have sworn she saw a flicker of something warm in his eyes but then it passed and Bellamy was adjusting his guard uniform, his features schooled into indifference as he waited for her outside the first carriage.

"What, no flirty wave hello? You were humping him in the stables last night."

"Humping? Seriously, I don't need a reminder." Clarke snapped.

"Touchy." Raven tsked.

"A 24 hour carriage ride with the guy who was supposed to be a one night stand but is now my bodyguard as we head to visit the guy I'm being forced into marriage with? I think I've earned the right to be a little grumpy."

"You can do this, Clarke. You always do. Make nice with Wells, have dinner with the Chancellor, explore the Ark lands, and pretend you don't know who Bellamy Blake is even if he's staring you right in the face."

"Easier said than done, but you know I'll try."

"I do." Raven grinned, pulling her best friend into a final hug. "Take care."

"You too. Do I need to remind you to stay out of trouble?"

"Nah, it'd be a waste of breath."

Clarke laughed and stepped back from the taller girl before heading towards the carriage and whatever came next.

Bellamy had been informed of his duties the previous day and he had the whole night and mid-morning to prepare himself, yet the moment he saw Clarke again all plans went out the window. He had a job to do, a promotion to earn, and Clarke was a betrothed princess. They were doomed from the start. He had to force himself to see that.

Thankfully, his internal conflict was not reflected on his face and he kept a carefully blank expression at all times. He saw Clarke embracing the brunette from the party, her best friend he assumed, and she began walking toward the carriages. She carried herself with inherent grace and though she was dressed more casually in brown leather trousers and an open white blouse with simple boots, she looked like a princess.

"Good morning. I'm Clarke. What are your names?"

Bellamy noticed she was addressing the four guards that would be traveling in the other carriage. He knew all of them, but wasn't particularly close to the guards overall. The only person he trusted in was Octavia. Some of the guys could be labeled mild acquaintances but nothing more.

"J-Jasper." The wiry boy stammered, his face flushing at Clarke's proximity.

Bellamy retained a snort. Clearly the kid had zero experience with women.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper." She smiled easily and Jasper smiled back, albeit uncomfortably as he still felt overwhelmed by the princess' beauty.

"This uh- this is my friend Monty." Jasper introduced the dorky Asian boy beside him and Bellamy wondered how either of them had been accepted as guardsmen.

They looked like they belonged in a laboratory mixing chemicals or maybe in the greenhouse caring to weird plants.

"Hi." Monty said with a wave and Clarke laughed, endeared by the two.

Granted she didn't think they'd be able to protect her from bandits or hunters but she knew they'd give it their all. She moved on to the other guards. The stoic boy with his arms crossed grunted his name-Atom- impassively and she nodded before stopping at the last guard. He was grinning charmingly and took her hand in his before bending forward to kiss it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

"And you are?"

"Miller, your most loyal attendant. Or friend. Or more… depending on your needs." He winked and she took her hand back gently.

"Miller, you are aware you're leading me to visit my fiancée, right?"

The others snickered as Miller reddened, embarrassed.

"Never say never?"

Clarke shook her head playfully.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Bellamy smirked at her witty reply and even Atom cracked a smile before smacking Miller in the back of the head.

"The princess doesn't want you, dumbass. Now let's get moving or we won't make it to the Ark until your funeral."

"Why my funeral?" Miller asked.

"If your mouth doesn't stop running, you'll find out."

Miller mimed zipping his lips and gave Clarke another bow before jumping into the second carriage. Finally, there was nothing to do but turn to Bellamy. If she wanted to keep up pretenses, she had to do it right.

"And your name?"

An emotion flickered through his dark eyes but she blinked and it was replaced with disinterest.

"Bellamy Blake, Your Highness."

She winced.

"Call me Clarke, please."

"It's a title you'll have to get used to."

They both knew he was referring to her impending nuptials but Clarke looked away from him defiantly.

"Yeah, well not today."

She sidestepped him to enter the carriage and he narrowed his eyes in thought before following.

* * *

Three hours in, Clarke wanted to scream in frustration. The carriage was large enough to seat ten people, as per the standard of royal vehicles. However, there were only two people in an enclosed space and regardless of the size of the carriage, Clarke could not ignore Bellamy.

She sat with her legs tucked under her by the window seat, while Bellamy was on the other side of the carriage, staring out the small window over the door of the carriage. He was the furthest he could be from her, yet she felt his presence like he were right next to her. His scent, a masculine musk of wood, smoke, and leather, seemed to permeate her senses and she could count the steady breaths he took along with the staccato rhythm he made as he drummed his fingers at his side.

Bellamy looked good in the navy blue guard's uniform. It was regulation for the guards to wear their hair a certain way, gelled back and orderly, but the humidity had screwed Bellamy's intended hairstyle and left it the way she'd admired it the previous night. His strong, lithe frame was turned away from her and she allowed her eyes to wander over the arms that had clutched her tightly to his chest and the firm leg she balanced on when she rode him on the floor. When her mind began to picture what lay below his pants, she pinched herself and began studiously recounting the parts of the cardiovascular system.

Though Clarke was a member of the royal family and her destiny was to serve as a figurehead for the kingdom, standing at Wells' side as the pretty wife, she didn't let that stop her from educating herself. Her parents knew Clarke loved medicine, from the technical and factual study to the practice of healing someone on a medical table. She had studied medicine for as long as she could remember and her mother allowed her to occasionally help the nurses in the Phoenix MedBay. Clarke would never get the chance to be a doctor, but she would harbor the skills anyway.

_Starting from the head is the carotid artery, then the jugular artery and retromandibular vein and the vertebral artery. Then, the heart has the pacemaker and coronary bypass. The aorta, of course…_

Clarke soothed herself with the textual terms of human anatomy, giving her mind respite from thoughts of Bellamy. She turned back to the window and lost track of the pulmonary veins when she saw the forest glowing.

"Oh my God." She gasped.

Bellamy, assuming trouble was eminent, rushed to her side of the carriage, one hand on his gun.

"What is it?"

"Look." She said, her voice betraying her awe.

Bellamy's brow furrowed when he saw that Clarke wasn't anxious or panicked. There was pure joy written on her face and she had moved to grip his arm excitedly when he was close enough. He followed her gaze outside the window and realized what had the princess so enraptured.

Bellamy was well-acquainted with the outer woodlands of Phoenix. His family had lived somewhere in the area before his dick of a father abandoned them and his mother died. As children, Bellamy and Octavia wandered through miles of trees, exploring waterfalls and rock formations at every turn. Octavia was especially fond of the open meadows where a rare species of butterfly flocked together. He hadn't attended much formal school and even then he doubted he would have retained information about insects, so though he didn't know exactly what the butterflies were called, he knew they produced a bioluminescent hue when they were excited and flying together.

"It's breathtaking." Clarke murmured and Bellamy was caught by the soft huskiness of her voice more than the luminescence of the forest caused by the butterflies.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed, eyes fixed on her.

Clarke looked away from the butterflies and inhaled sharply at the dangerous proximity she and Bellamy found themselves in. When had he gotten so close? She felt his calm breath fanning over her face and their knees legs were touching from knee to ankle since he now sat in the seat across from hers.

She gulped and his eyes trailed down her neck to her collarbone and the small opening of her shirt where the valley of her breasts followed. Heat spread through her body at his stare and she found herself edging closer and closer until her hand was on his upper thigh and one tilt of her chin would place her lips on his.

Bellamy didn't move and though desire was dominating his body and his pulse had sped up, he let Clarke take control.

"Bellamy." She sighed against his lips and he bit back a groan at the sweet way she'd said his name.

Clarke's ocean eyes had dilated, her pupils blown wide with her own lust and one second he was caught in her eyes, while the next he wasn't seeing anything. When her mouth crushed against his, his eyes fell shut as his hands took over. He pulled her into his lap, taking their weight as he leaned back on the velvet-sewn seat. As the kiss grew more heated, Clarke loosened her hold on Bellamy's broad shoulders to unbutton her white blouse. She pulled it off, flinging it to the seat behind her and Bellamy pause to take in the newly exposed skin.

"Gorgeous." He breathed and Clarke flushed, the red spreading from her cheeks to her chest, making the sight that much better for Bellamy.

He made short work of her bra and was soon kissing down her torso, his large hands stroking her breasts as she whimpered.

"You going to make me beg?" she blew into his ear. "This won't work unless you start stripping too."

The bulge in his pants grew with every word Clarke spoke and he knew by the smirk on her pretty mouth she was aware of the effect of her raspy tone. He growled and threw her to her original seat across from him. Clarke made a noise of surprise but he ignored her as he removed his guard's jacket and the grey shirt underneath. He toed off the heavy boots and removed his pants, stopping at his boxers and raising an eyebrow.

"You were saying, Princess?"

She glowered at his cockiness but met his challenging stare head-on as she unzipped her boots and wiggled out of the leather pants. Bellamy swallowed at her provocative movements and his eyes drifted down to the creamy skin of her smooth legs. She didn't pause at her underwear, though, and soon she was completely naked under his gaze. She stood, kicking away the discarded clothes and returned to her place on his lap, sitting so her core rubbed against him. He moaned and pulled her into him, enjoying the friction of her chest against his.

"Your turn." She purred and he swore she was going to kill him before they could actually do anything.

He maneuvered his boxers out from under her and didn't waste time with more foreplay before thrusting up into her waiting heat. She moaned and he quickly swallowed the sound with his mouth.

"Careful, Princess. We aren't alone, remember?"

Clarke wished she could ignore the carriage drivers or the guards in the other carriage, but that would be impossible and besides she had an appearance to keep up. It couldn't be common knowledge that the honorable Princess Clarke Elizabeth Griffin was no longer a virgin and working continuously to prove that with a man who was not her betrothed.

Bellamy built a steady rhythm with his thrusts, keeping Clarke on the edge and mewling with pleasure and need. She bit her lip before her exclamations could betray her but when she couldn't hold it back, she pressed her mouth to Bellamy's, seeking help from his skilled tongue. The movement of the carriage added an extra jolt to Bellamy's thrusts and Clarke could feel her orgasm fast approaching.

"Bellamy." She pleaded and he sucked a spot on the side of her neck, moving one hand from her waist to rub roughly against her clit. "Oh. _Oh_." She moaned and bit hard into her lip as the orgasm hit her.

Her walls clenched tightly around him and his orgasm blended with hers, making him bury his head into her breasts to muffle his own sound of release. Clarke kept rocking against his hips as the waves of pleasure subsided, weaving her fingers into his ebony hair and clutching him to her like a lifeline.

When their breathing normalized, Bellamy lifted his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her swollen lips before helping her off him. He passed her all her clothes and they dressed in silence. Clarke moved to the seat across him again but the scenery was all but forgotten and her cerulean gaze didn't leave his. He cleared his throat and fiddled with the zipper of his jacket.

"So… that was…" he trailed off, hoping she would jump in and explain what exactly had happened.

"Bellamy, this wasn't supposed to happen."

His jaw clenched and he dropped his gaze to the floor of the carriage so she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

"Hey, don't do that. Let me finish." Clarke grabbed one of his hands to bring his attention back to her and he reluctantly looked up.

"What, you want to tell me I have to be your dirty little secret? Thanks, Princess, that isn't news to me. You don't mind fucking in the barn or in an empty carriage but I know where your heart lies. Your Prince Charming is less than a day away. I have no false illusions here, okay? I don't need a piteous break-up speech from you." He made his voice as derisive and biting as possible.

Clarke scoffed.

"Wow, you can be an asshole with the best of them, can't you?"

He opened his mouth to launch a rude comeback at her, but she kept speaking.

"I wasn't going to give you any break-up speech or pity since one, we aren't together, and two, that's not how I am. I'm not the type to sleep around and lead thousands of men on while I plan for a marriage in a month. I'm going to tell you everything, but you have to promise you will shut the hell up and won't interrupt me with more insults."

Bellamy glared at her but didn't try to talk over her so she nodded.

"You're obviously aware that I'm betrothed to Prince Wells Jaha and that the marriage is set for a month away. That wasn't my choice. I didn't want to be tied down the moment I turned 18. My parents see a political alliance and trade agreement in this union and King Thelonious wants a meek, pleasant to look at bride for his son, the future king of the Ark. I fit the role because people want me to be something I'm not. You know what I want?"

At this point Clarke had to fight tears from spilling and her voice was breaking but she didn't stop.

"I want to be a doctor! I want my parents to accept who I am and release me from this loveless marriage. I want to help my people by saving lives not by marrying some guy and having as many kids as possible. I want to be free, Bellamy. I just want the liberty to choose my own life." Her voice cracked and she pressed her hands to her eyes as the tears fell.

Bellamy's chest ached at her pain and he wished he had the power to give her what she wanted. Clarke was not the average princess. In fact, he'd never met anyone like her. There was certainly no other woman on Earth who had single-handedly captured him, body and soul, like she had when they barely knew each other.

"Clarke." His voice was quiet and caring and she let him pull her into his arms.

He stroked her hair until the sobs subsided.

"What am I going to do, Bellamy? This marriage will make me miserable. I don't want my life to be _miserable._"

And it would be if she married Wells. He might not be the worst man in the world, but she didn't love him-barely tolerated him- and being his wife meant leaving her kingdom and everything she'd ever loved behind.

"I don't know, Princess, but I swear we'll figure something out. Together."

She lifted her head, her eyes flickering over his face as if testing his sincerity. When she was satisfied that he was she regarded him with a small smile.

"Okay."

"Okay." He grinned and kissed the top of her head as she shuffled her body down the spacious seat so her head was on his lap and her legs were stretched out on the seat. "Comfortable there, Princess?"

"Shut up." She said easily and he chuckled.

"As my lady commands."

She didn't want to admit how nice it sounded to really be his "lady." If the arranged marriage had been with Bellamy, Clarke thought she wouldn't have felt as distressed. She might have even accepted it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I mean for this to have a plot, guys, I really do but I feel like the Bellarke interactions (and smut of course) take over. Please leave me any comments and criticisms so I know if I'm handling the plot well. I do know where I'm going with it, but this couple distracts me as I write them! **

**Thanks as always for your support and follows, guys!**

**Chapter Three**

The remainder of the ride into Ark territory was spent in a haze of tranquility as Bellamy ran his long fingers through Clarke's blonde waves. She listened contentedly to the low murmur of his voice as he recounted childhood anecdotes, most centered on his sister Octavia.

"You really love her." She commented.

"I see it as my life didn't begin until the day of her birth."

"That's beautiful… and so sappy." She teased.

"Whatever." He mock glared and she laughed.

The calm of the moment was broken the second Clarke's eyes drifted out the window and she spotted the large road marker that read **Welcome to the Ark Territory**. Bellamy noticed the foreboding in her gaze and turned to see the sign himself.

"We'll get through this, Clarke."

She wished she could say she believed him.

* * *

There was a large crowd gathered outside the Ark castle, evidently awaiting Clarke's arrival. Clarke barely had time to thank Atom for opening her carriage door and helping her down before a wave of women in velvet dresses and lace shawls sucked her in their circle.

"Princess Clarke! We are thrilled to see you again!"

"Your ball was incredible, darling, simply incredible!"

"You have hair spun like gold!"

The women tittered and squealed every sentence and Clarke felt dizzy from both the obnoxious pitch of their voices and the overwhelming stench of perfume. It was clear these women cared little for the environment (shocking after the planet was almost destroyed in the Cataclysm) and continued polluting the air with cheap chemicals that made them smell like a rotting flower garden.

"Ladies! Ladies, please, let the princess breathe!" a firm voice broke through the wall of inane gossip and intrigue.

Clarke almost sighed in relief as the women broke away, allowing her much needed oxygen. She looked at her savior and realized it was another female but clearly not one of royal blood. She wore a simple dress of grey cotton with an apron slung carelessly over one shoulder. Her red hair was braided tightly and intricately, but her face unlike her voice was kind and she nodded at Clarke with a small smile.

"Welcome to the Ark, Princess Griffin."

"Uh, Clarke. Please call me Clarke."

"I'm not accustomed to such intimacy, Your Grace."

"Promise you'll try?" Clarke asked hopefully and the woman's smile widened, genuine warmth visible on her features.

"I promise, Your Majesty."

Clarke groaned and the woman chuckled.

"Apologies, Princess, I haven't introduced myself. I am Monroe, the Ark's head of staff. You'll see me all around the castle. It seems I am needed everywhere."

"Sounds exhausting."

"It can be. But don't worry about me, Princess. You must be tired from your journey. It can be a rough ride along these roads. No trouble, I hope?"

"None. I have my trusted guard watching over me, as well as a personal guard responsible for my safety. They do a great job." She looked over one shoulder to see the five men standing in a rigid line a few feet behind her.

"I'm glad. There have been some travelers who haven't fared as well."

"What?" Clarke's brow furrowed in concern.

"Perhaps the conversation can be left for later. Let me show you your bedchambers."

"Where is the king? And Prince Wells?"

"The king is out on official business and Prince Wells has locked himself in his study. He's been there since yesterday and no amount of knocking or pleads will get him out until he's good and ready." Monroe rolled her eyes and Clarke stifled a grin.

"I guess I'll see him in the morning?"

"If he so decides. The king said he'd be back for breakfast at the very least. Give me one moment, Princess." Monroe curtsied and walked towards the noblewomen who had taken to pressing up against the Phoenix guard, chattering inanely and giggling loudly.

Clarke's eyes narrowed at the two teenage girls whose hands were wandering on Bellamy's uniform. She has to literally bit her tongue to keep from lashing out. Of course that would be bad form and more than suspicious. Thankfully Monroe was ushering the women out of the castle with threats to tell King Thelonious about their scandalous behavior and getting them banned form the castle. When the last of the women was locked behind the ornate gates, Monroe ran a hand over her damp brow and returned to Clarke's side.

"This kingdom has too many nobles for its own good."

Clarke smiled.

"Do they spend much time here?"

"They live on the edges of the castle in these gargantuan stone cottages. Too close for comfort, if you ask me, but the king's royal advisors and guardsmen are the fathers of those young women and so we all suffer their presence. News of your wedding to Prince Wells and the alliance that will form between our kingdoms has spread throughout the kingdom and into the forest as well. Everyone is interested in you, Princess."

Clarke's smile dimmed.

"I'm well aware."

Monroe's dark eyes studied her curiously.

"You're not like any royal women I've come across before. Did you know that, Princess?"

"I hear that a lot, Monroe. I'm starting to worry it's not a compliment."

"Oh, believe me, Princess, it's definitely a compliment. Those women are not royalty-never will be-but just because they know wealth and titles they act like they hung the very moon and stars. Arrogance, viciousness, ferocity. That is what those women stand for."

Clarke processed this with a thoughtful nod.

"Thank you, Monroe."

"For what, Princess?"

"Your candor."

"Well, then I'm happy to oblige!"

Clarke laughed.

"I have to admit I am feeling a bit tired. Where will I be sleeping?"

Clarke asked the question with barely concealed dread. Would she be in Wells' chambers?

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you directly there. Harper!" Monroe waved over a pretty girl in a maid outfit. "Take the Princess' guards to the right wing of the castle. I assume we have adequate rooms ready?"

"Of course." Harper said and was moving to escort the five Phoenix guards away when Clarke spoke.

"Wait!"

All eyes fell on her and Clarke felt her skin flush.

"Uh, I don't meant to uh doubt the protecting the castle offers, but I would feel infinitely more comfortable if my personal guard had a room closer to mine."

She could tell Bellamy wanted to smirk in that cocky way of his but he took his job seriously and kept his face as blank as paper.

"That won't be a problem, Your Grace. Your guardsman can follow you as you need."

Clarke gestured for Bellamy to join her and he bowed before moving to stand directly behind her.

"Okay, Harper that will be all." Monroe ordered and the girl left with the other four guards. "This way, Princess."

Clarke followed Monroe silently down the long passageways of the castle and up several flights of stairs. She was comforted by the footfalls behind her. Knowing Bellamy was close enough to touch gave her a sense of peace and familiarity, like the unknown castle and the stranger she was marrying wasn't so frightening. Bellamy represented what she'd have to leave behind-Phoenix, her parents, Raven. It was as melancholic as it was soothing.

"Here we are, Your Grace."

"Monroe, my guard won't tell on you if you call me by my name."

Monroe gave her a wry grin.

"I'd love to, Princess, but habits die hard. Besides, if I let loose with you I might forget and call the King or God forbid the Prince by their names. Prince Jaha would banish me from the kingdom. He takes every offense to heart."

"He has a heart? That's news to me." She said sarcastically and Monroe laughed.

"You really are something, Your Grace!" she opened the bedchambers. "I hope these accommodations are to your liking. The adjoining room is comfortable enough for your guard and the room on that side is your personal bathroom."

Clarke entered the room and felt a smile overtake her. The Ark's royal family may be a bunch of assholes, but their castle was beautiful. It was built of fine stones strong enough to withstand tumultuous rainfall every other day with stunning floors of limestone and marble. The room Clarke had been given was spacious with a canopy bed larger than her own. There were silk curtains and thick, fluffy carpets.

"This is amazing. Really. Thank you, Monroe."

Monroe curtsied, the gesture not irritating her like it usually did when other persons of high status required it. Princess Griffin was only a couple years her junior, yet Monroe felt for the girl. She was being entrapped in a loveless marriage (because with Prince Jaha what else could it be) and being forced away from her kingdom. It was too bad, really, that a girl as sweet and kindhearted as Clarke was a princess. The politics of royals was as corrupting as it was complex.

"One of the cooks will bring up your supper. I'll make sure to include something for your guard. The other men of your kingdom will take their meal in the West Hall with the Ark guards. Is that all right with you, Your Grace?"

"I agree with everything except your persistence in calling me by anything but my name."

Monroe grinned.

"Some other time, perhaps, Princess."

And with another curtsy she was gone.

"She was nice." Clarke said and Bellamy snorted.

She turned to see him leaning against the door of his adjoining room, tilting his head mischievously.

"What?" she asked subconsciously as he stared at her without speaking.

"You're beautiful, Clarke."

She blushed and Bellamy laughed as her fair skin took on a rosy hue. He walked forward until her gaze met his directly and framed her face with his large hands.

"You would make an amazing queen. For this kingdom or any other. I don't know anyone with your social status who bothers with plebeians like Monroe or me." His smile was bitter and Clarke pushed up on her toes to press a firm kiss against his lips.

"Social hierarchies are overrated, Bellamy."

"Your future husband doesn't share your opinion."

At the mention of Wells, Bellamy pulled away from her, running a hand through his messy curls. Clarke studied the tense edge to his shoulders and the set of his chiseled jaw. There had to be history between Bellamy and Wells-though she had no idea how- but she didn't think asking him that very moment would yield a positive result.

"I'd rather not think about him. For as long as I can feign ignorance, I will."

He regarded her skeptically.

"You mean pretend your nuptials aren't in a month?"

"Something like that. Tomorrow I have breakfast with the king and… with Wells but until then I'd like to enjoy my last night of… ignorance."

"And then?"

Clarke's eyes darkened, taking on a more intense blue of lapis lazuli as her mind whirred.

"And then I begin planning my escape."

"Escape? What are you talking about, Princess?"

"I'm not afraid to run away, Bellamy. This marriage isn't what I want. My parents won't allow me to renounce my duties as princess, but if I disappeared? Problem solved. No princess, no responsibilities. No royal duty to my kingdom." Her voice softened at the end, guilt betraying her calculated words.

"You want to run away from both the Ark and Phoenix? That's insane. They'd catch you. You wouldn't survive the forests alone. You'd last a week and that's me being generous." Bellamy sniffed and Clarke glared at him.

"For your information, I have plenty of survival skills and I can take care of myself if I have to. But, I wouldn't be _alone_. I'd have Raven and Finn."

"Who and who?"

"Raven is the daughter of the head engineers at Phoenix. She's kind of a rocket scientist. A genius in engineering, physics, and quantum mechanics. Finn is a defense instructor in the kingdom, but he works as a tracker for the town hunting parties. He can adapt to any environment and he could get us through the forests safely. They're people I can trust."

"Fine, your little dream team works, but where do you plan to go? If not the Ark of Phoenix, are you implying you're moving to Arcadia? Or maybe to the Grounders?" his tone dripped sarcasm and Clarke was not amused.

"I don't need you doubting my every thought. I don't have any concrete plans, but I refuse to stay here and become the perfect bride, trailing behind her dominating husband and carrying three children with her, never able to speak her mind or practice medicine…" Clarke sighed. "I know I sound foolish, but if I have to run, I will. Can't you understand that?"

Bellamy didn't immediately respond and just as Clarke was preparing to mumble an excuse to leave the room, his hands were around her waist pulling her into his chest.

"I understand more than you think, Princess. Make your plans. I'll be here for you. Whatever you need."

Her eyes widened. She knew Bellamy cared about her and wanted more than just sex from her, but would he actually help her run away from the world?

"If I asked you to come with me…" she trailed off, not able to muster the courage to ask him openly.

"I'd say yes."

Her eyes lightened and he watched the color return to the liquid azure exhibited when she was excited or overjoyed.

"Thank you." She murmured, pressing her forehead against his.

It was a sweet gesture and Bellamy responded by kissing the crown of her head, lips tickled by stray wisps of blonde hair.

A knock sounded on the door and as Clarke went to receive the food tray provided by the cook, Bellamy thought seriously of Clarke's proposed escape.

Honestly, the addition of her friends, Raven and Finn, would be beneficial and their talents could insure survival. Bellamy knew Clarke wasn't some vulnerable damsel counting on others to save her. She had her own expertise to offer, what with the knowledge on medicine she seemed to possess. Bellamy had never considered running from his life, no matter how bad it had seemed after his mother's death. Still, he didn't think he could let Clarke run away without him. He felt a connection to the princess, a tug he could not ignore. If she asked him to, he would follow her anywhere. The only thing left to consider was Octavia.

Would she want to leave Phoenix behind? What if she preferred to stay with the friends she'd made and all the male admirers she'd gained? Bellamy figured he owed his sister a choice. She hadn't been given many in her life so he wouldn't take this one away from her.

"Bellamy?"

He was brought out of his head by Clarke's murmur. She had placed the food tray on the large table on one side of the room. There was a beef stew paired with a dish of grilled vegetables and chicken in a wine sauce. There was a pitcher of water as well as a sweet smelling beverage that must have been tea. Finally, there was a thick slice of pie for dessert. Next to this tantalizing array of food was a smaller plate of dry bread, white rice, some chopped carrots, and a slab of what appeared to be turkey. That must have been the guards' meal. Bellamy grimaced at it and Clarke giggled.

"We can share mine. That's more food than I could possibly eat in one sitting."

"You sure, Princess? I can be gluttonous." He teased but she only grinned.

"Try me."

* * *

After the best meal Bellamy had ever tried was finished, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Bellamy and Clarke sat in the chairs around the table where the empty tray (with the exception of the supposed guards' meal which neither touched) was pushed away.

They weren't tired enough to retire to bed, but there wasn't anything else to do except talk or… Bellamy swore there was some aphrodisiac in the tea because his mind was running on a loop of particularly distracting images (Clarke's bare skin, Clarke's lips parting for his, Clarke's face twisting in pleasure as he entered her). He cleared his throat and stood, startling Clarke out of her own thoughts.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess. You have your breakfast and I have to check on the other guards and introduce myself to the commander of the Ark guards."

She nodded dazedly, but as he prepared to leave her chambers for his adjoining ones, she jumped up.

"Don't go."

Her voice was no louder than a breathy whisper but he heard it as clearly as she'd yelled it. He stopped moving but didn't turn around.

"My last night of ignorance should be memorable, don't you think?"

He did turn now. Clarke's eyes were stormy with desire, her pink lips moistened by her tongue, and her skin was flushed. Maybe the tea was infused with a special herb or flower. Bellamy's rationale went out the window as she approached him, pushing her chest against his so her every breath brushed the tips of her breasts against him.

Bellamy felt his erection grow as Clarke's small hands ran up his arms and around his neck. Her lips ghosted over his neck and jaw before skirting around his lips in a torturous game to make him come undone. It worked.

Clarke squealed as her legs left the ground and were instead wrapped around Bellamy's waist. His lips attacked hers and teeth clacked against each other as tongues wrestled. He carried her to the large canopy bed, depositing her gently and following her body with his own.

"This will be our first time on a bed." Clarke said in between kisses and Bellamy chuckled.

"You missing the barn floor? I figured you liked it rough. The good girls always do."

She smacked his shoulder and he laughed again, pulling the vest and shirt of his uniform over his head.

"I'm not a good girl. I'm a princess."

"There's a difference?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me." She said slyly, grinding her lower body against the growing bulge in his pants.

He groaned, pressing down with his hips to still her movements.

"You're asking for it, Clarke."

"Obviously."

His eyes narrowed at her flippant reply. She was playing with him, he knew. When she said she wanted the night to be memorable, she meant it.

"Is there anyone else on this floor?"

Her brow furrowed at Bellamy's question but she shook her head.

"These are the guest chambers used for any royal visitors from other kingdoms. The king and prince's rooms are on another floor and any servants or guards are in the other wing of the castle."

Bellamy's following smirk was all sensuality and masculinity.

"Lucky for you, Princess."

"What do you mean?"

Bellamy began divesting her of her clothing again, his lips trailing from her exposed abdomen to her neck and then the sensitive skin behind her earlobe. He sucked on her skin, his breath blowing against her hair, eliciting a delicious shiver throughout her body.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name, Clarke. When you're delirious with pleasure, I want you crying out for me. Only for me."

Clarke had never thought three sentences could turn her on, but Bellamy's husky growl caressed her skin and heat pooled between her thighs. Her body was begging for friction and contact with Bellamy's tanned skin. She moved to unbuckle his pants, since she was already in her undergarments but Bellamy's hands stopped her.

"Not yet. You wanted memorable? I'm going to give it to you." He removed her bra and took her left nipple in his mouth.

She whimpered at the oral stimulation. He gave the same treatment to the other nipple before moving down her body until he was sitting back, pulling her underwear down her legs. Clarke knew what was coming next and she shivered with anticipation. Bellamy, noticing this, gave her a dirty grin before lowering those dangerous lips between her legs. She moaned wantonly at the feeling of his tongue inside her. He alternated pressure on her clitoris with his fingers and tongue until Clarke felt the familiar tightening of her body. The orgasm hit seconds later and Clarke had to fist her hands in the rich covers of the bed as Bellamy kept a steady hold on her hips until she stopped shaking.

"How was that, Princess?" he licked his lips, the taste of Clarke swirling on his taste buds.

"I want you. _Now._" She demanded, coming down from her first high.

"Is that an order, Your Majesty?"

"Bellamy." She whimpered, moving her hips to gain some friction against one of his legs.

He cursed under his breath as her legs pulled him into her heat and his near painful erection strained against his pants. He instantly threw off his shoes and slipped the rest of the uniform off his body so he was as naked as the stunning woman on the bed. He kissed his way up to her lips before lowering his body to hers so every inch of exposed skin touched. They both moaned at the contact and Clarke began pushing her hips against his insistently. He didn't refuse her.

Clarke gasped as Bellamy entered her in one deep thrust. They moved together instinctively, her hips meeting his with every thrust as her legs tightened behind him to push him as far as he could go with every movement. Her nails dug into his back and he groaned at the scrape against the heated skin of his back. He reciprocated by nipping her lower lip and swallowing her moans with his tongue.

Bellamy felt his orgasm approaching and he knew Clarke was close as well. He remembered his vow to make her scream his name and grinned as he suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts, catching Clarke off guard. She cried out loudly and he pulled her up so he was kneeling on the bed, Clarke in his lap grinding down onto him. She moaned and Bellamy sped up his thrusts, slamming her down at just the right pace so her clitoris slid against his pelvic bone with every jolt.

"Bellamy! _Oh_ Bellamy." Clarke panted, her breathing heavy.

"Louder, Princess. Scream my name." he blew into her ear and she arched her back, pushing her breasts into his chest for additional friction.

Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore she let go, screaming Bellamy's name as his hips slowed with hers, his own orgasm hitting him. She rode out her orgasm and then let herself collapse against him, her head hitting his shoulder.

They were breathing erratically and sweat glistened between their intertwined bodies. Bellamy helped Clarke off him and wrapped them both under the covers.

"I'm an early riser. I'll be in my room before any maid comes in the morning." He said when their breathing calmed.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes." She turned onto her side, her arm wrapped around his midriff. "I'm grateful for all you've done for me, Bellamy. It's more than sex. I hope you get that."

"I know, Princess. I know." He kissed her forehead and Clarke settled against his firm chest.

"I like you." She said sleepily, her eyes already closing.

Bellamy bit back a laugh, realizing Clarke was half-asleep.

"I like you too."

When he was sure she was asleep he let his fingers trace a path down her smooth back.

"In another life, I would love you, Clarke Griffin. This one doesn't seem to want us together."

_Not that that will stop me, _Bellamy thought to himself. He wasn't prepared to lose his princess to a dick like Wells Jaha or anyone else for that matter.


End file.
